


with you i'm in warm water swimming down

by dizzyondreams



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: AU: It's Not All Prison, Bath Sex, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Male Character, i'm campaigning for this au personally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: “Let’s chill inside, today.” Leon suggested, turning away from the snow outside as Elliot paced back to his side. He kissed him, and Elliot hummed contently when he pulled away. “Like, let’s hang out, smoke up, just have a lazy one.”





	

It had snowed overnight, Leon had known as soon as he’d woken up and seen the weird light through the blinds. Elliot, curled up and snoring next to him, didn’t stir as he got up to make a cup of coffee and watch the snow pile up outside. 

Leon loved snow days ever since he was a kid. There was something so tranquil about the silence of snow, all the sounds of the outside world deadened and soft. He was so lost in watching the snow that he didn’t notice that Elliot had gotten up until he came to stand next to him, bumping his shoulder affectionately with his own.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Leon quipped, and hid a smile behind the lip of his mug as Elliot grumbled, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm as he attempted to wake up. “There’s coffee in the pot.”

Elliot wandered away to go fill himself a mug, and Leon watched him go with affection blooming in his chest. Elliot’s hair was sticking up, sleep-mussed and curling against the shaved sides of his head. There were pillow creases on one side of his stubbly face, and he rubbed at his chin as he stirred sugar into his coffee with his other hand. Leon wasn’t sure he’d ever loved someone as much as he loved him.

“Let’s chill inside, today.” Leon suggested, turning away from the snow outside as Elliot paced back to his side. He kissed him, and Elliot hummed contently when he pulled away. “Like, let’s hang out, smoke up, just have a lazy one.”

“Sounds good.” Elliot mumbled, and kissed Leon again before turning away to take a seat on the sofa. “Let’s take a bath, later.”

Leon grinned, coming to take a seat on the sofa and throwing his feet into Elliot’s lap, jostling his coffee dangerously. “Yeah?” 

“Sure.” Elliot said, eyes on his mug. Leon watched him take a drink, mapping his profile, the slope of his nose and the way he pursed his lips. “After my coffee.”

\-------

Leon didn’t look as Elliot got undressed, giving him a little privacy as he bent to test the temperature of the bath water with his hand. He could hear the rustle of clothes behind him, the clink of a belt as it dropped to the floor and then the soft noise of his jeans following it. He snuck a glance then, from under his lashes as Elliot touched his hand to his elbow. His gaze jumped from Elliot’s neat little waist, the dark hair on his belly and the bony jut of his hips, the pale, faded scars under his pecs. He wanted to get his hands all over him, but he let Elliot strip him out of his t-shirt instead, let him tug him close by his belt loops so he could unbutton his jeans.

“Someone’s eager.” He murmured, and smiled when Elliot just rolled his eyes at him, the corner of his mouth quirking in one of those odd little smiles of his. 

“Just get in the bath.” He muttered, and left Leon to pull his jeans and underwear off, and to settle into the warm water with a sigh. He joined him a second later, seating himself neatly between Leon’s thighs before leaning back against his bare chest. The tactile comfort of his bare skin against Leon’s was nice, and he put his face in Elliot’s hair to hide his smile.

“Pass me the bowl, cuz.” He murmured into his crown, and sat back to watch the play of muscles in Elliot’s back as he reached up for the packed bowl and the lighter sitting on the side of the sink. The water sloshed around his hips when he sat back, and Leon watched as he took the first hit, smiling as the tension in his muscles seemed to ebb out of him as he exhaled slowly. “Good?” He asked, and Elliot just hummed and passed the bowl back for Leon to take a hit.

Elliot liked silence, and Leon respected that, he really did. He knew sometimes he could be overpowering with how much he liked to say, but he prided himself on being able to read Elliot’s moods by now. He could work out when he wanted silence and when he didn’t, and right now he sensed that Elliot was perfectly content with smoking up and sharing some peace with him. Leon was more than down for it, especially with Elliot all naked and warm up against his front, all his bare skin close enough to touch. 

Leon kissed his nape, the shell of his ear, ran his fingers over Elliot’s ribs just to make him squirm and huff out a small, involuntary laugh. “Quit it.” He mumbled, and reached his hand back for the pipe. Leon didn’t give it to him straight away, and Elliot pressed his cheek to his shoulder to give him a stern look, all big, glazed green eyes and a wrinkled brow. It was endearing, and Leon leaned in to kiss his temple before handing the pipe to him. Elliot’s face was flushed a little pink from the heat of the water, and his hair was starting to curl in the humidity. _Cute_.

Before long the bathroom was blue with smoke, and Elliot was relaxed against Leon’s chest, his head dropped back onto Leon’s shoulder as he attempted to blow smoke rings up towards the ceiling. The bowl was limp in his hand, elbow propped on the side of the tub as he concentrated. The playlist Leon had put on, some hazy, lo-fi stuff, had played through once, but it was chill and fit the mood so he made no move to change it. 

“I always hated snow days as a kid.” Elliot said, out of the blue, and Leon tilted his head back a little so he focus on Elliot’s face. His eyes were closed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and Leon felt his heart swell in his chest a little as he drank him in.

“Yeah?” Leon murmured, and glanced away as he plucked the bowl from Elliot’s unresisting fingers. “How come?”

“Didn’t like getting stuck at home.” He answered, a little frown creasing his brow. He blinked open his eyes then, and fixed Leon with that intense green gaze. Leon held the smoke in chest, counted off the beats, one, two, three - “This is my favourite snow day so far.”

Leon exhaled, slow, and then tilted his face so he could kiss Elliot. It was a little awkward, considering their positions, but Elliot was smiling when he pulled away. “Glad to hear it, boo.” Leon murmured, grinning when Elliot laughed and turned his face into Leon’s neck. 

“No, really.” Elliot insisted, voice low and amused as he righted himself a little, sitting up straighter before relaxing back against Leon’s chest. “I mean it.” He rested his hand on Leon’s knee, stuck out of the water by his side, and then ran his fingers down his leg. Leon shivered, and reached to put the bowl back on the side of the sink. His movements felt hazy and slow, a beat behind the rest of time, and he knew Elliot was feeling it too judging by how he laughed when Leon crept his arm around his waist, splaying his fingers across his belly.

“I believe you.” Leon murmured into his ear, dipping his hand under the water to run his nails over the inside of Elliot’s thigh. Elliot breathed out shakily, widening his legs as best he could in the small space. “You ain’t too bad yourself.”

“ _Leon_.” Elliot breathed, tipping his hips up a little as Leon kissed his temple, skimmed his fingers between his thighs.

“You want me to touch you?” He asked, and Elliot reached his hand back to tangle in Leon’s dreads, nodded fast. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He muttered, and Leon grinned to himself before he pressed his fingers deliberately against Elliot’s clit under the water. Elliot’s fingers tightened in his hair, every line of his body tense, and then he relaxed against Leon’s chest as he began to work him over nice and slow, hips tilting up into the touch every so often

“You like that?” Leon murmured, and Elliot just nodded, eyes heavy lidded and lip caught between his teeth as if that’d be enough to hide the noises of pleasure that Leon was drawing out of him. He hooked his knee over the side of the tub to give Leon more access, and then moaned for real when Leon pressed his fingers against his hole. “Shall I?” Leon asked, voice low and rough in his throat. He was turned on, but all his attention was on Elliot, on making him feel good.

“Please.” Elliot said, and tipped his head back against Leon’s shoulder when Leon pushed two fingers inside of him, crooking them into the spot inside Elliot that made him gasp on a moan. “Oh, shit, _Leon_.”

“Yeah, baby.” Leon murmured, lips up close to the shell of Elliot’s ear, a smile tugging his mouth when Elliot moaned again as he began to fuck him, slow and deep like he knew he liked. 

When Elliot came, Leon kissed him through it, until he was lying sated and boneless against him, flushed pink all the way down to his chest. There was a goofy smile on his face, and Leon laughed at the sight of it, feeling all light and stoned and full to the brim with love and protectiveness. 

“You good, cuz?” He asked, gripping Elliot’s chin in his fingers and shaking his head a little, a grin stretching his face. Elliot huffed and batted his hand away, but caught his wrist before he drew away and kissed his palm quick before letting him go.

“I’m good.” Elliot murmured, and blinked open one eye to peer at him, hazy and bloodshot, sleepy and stoned. “Pass the bowl?” 

Leon ducked his head and laughed, pressed a kiss to Elliot’s forehead. “Sure, man.” He murmured, ignoring the ache in his back as he leaned in to kiss Elliot again. “Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! elliot is a trans guy


End file.
